rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Stampede of the Goblins
__FORCETOC__ First Half Time Period (ET) dd-mm-yy: 20-02-13 - 20:00 / 28-02-13 - 21:00 Second Half Time Period (ET) dd-mm-yy: 28-02-13 / 10-03-13 - 22:00 =Story= In the age of conflict between man, demons and gods, another race lived in a distant land.Scheming as the forces of the three realms fought, the race built up their army and waited patiently.Called 'goblins,' they were hated by man, the gods and even demons. But no longer are they doomed to obscurity and insignificance. The curtain has risen on the goblin's rebellion. When their pent-up rage explodes, the goblins will swarm out of their homeland and scorch the earth. As the goblin horde prepares to ravage the surface, the knights stand ready against them. Will they be ablt to stem the stampede? Stampede of the Goblins: Be prepared. For they are coming... =How to play this Event= Battle against monsters with ten-card decks! By defeating monsters, you will open the Doot to the Goblin Lair, where a hidden boss awaits! Cooperate with your friends to defeat the boss and get rewards! 1. Look for monsters by Questing! Monsters appear in quests! When you ballt more monsters, it's more likely that powerful enemies will appear! 2. Discover Rare Bosses Use AP to attack monsters! After attacking, tap 'Co-op Request' to ask for help from your friends! 3. Use AP to Attack! In this event, you use AP (Attack Points) to attack monsters! Fill your break gauge and activate rising break to deal huge damage! 4. Fight with a 10-card Deck! Decks are made up of a total of 10 cards organized into 3 units (4 cards, 3 cards and 3 cards). Only the Skills of unit Leaders will activate! 5. Collect Battle Anima to Raise Your Ranking! Get Battle anima by defeating monsters! Collect as many as you can and aim for the top! =Cards effective against The Goblin Horde= =Cards effective against the [King|[Vengeful Lord Goblin King]]= =Rewards= Rewards for Defeating Monsters By defeating a Monster, you will be rewarded with Silver Goblinite or Silver Goblin Coins. The reward you will receive will most likely be Silver Goblinite, but occasionally you will receive a silver coin. Silver coins will guaranteed when attacking with 6 AP with Goblin Powder. Goblin items will be rewarded for being the "MVP" (Most Valuable Person or Player) and/or being the one that deals the last blow. When you get Muse, you'll be able to reset the contents of the box. You can reset up to three times. You can use either Silver Goblinite or Silver Goblin Coins to get an item from this Mystery Box. ---- The Following Unlimited Presents are only limited to the Silver Goblinite *100,000 Rupies *50,000 Rupies *10,000 Rupies *2,000 Friendship Points *1,000 Friendship Points *500 Friendship Points *Rookie Adventurer *Goblin Mage *Battle Anima × 500 *Battle Anima x 250 *Battle Anima x 100 *Card *Courage Pellet x3 Up to 21 sets of 3 Courage pellets can appear in 1 day (Beginning from 5 AM (ET).) You only get one of the above items by exchanging. Caution *Even is the Results screen is not displayed due to an error, the item could still have been sent normally. Please check Presents to see wether you received your items. *If you have drawn all of the contents in the box, you will not receive a Present. First Try Defeat Bonus Get this bonus when you defeat a monster on the first try. Special Reward Get a certain number of Battle Anima by yourself and receive special rewards! Quest Rewards Ranked Rewards Interim= Once the first half of the event is over, you will get an individual reward based on your interim rankings! Special cards to help you through the second hald of the event might be available too! |-| Final Ranking= Special Placement Rewards ---- Special rewards for users who rank exactly #1,000, #2,000, #3,000, #5,000, and #10,000! Get Spartacus (SS Rare) ×1 in place of ranking rewards! Full Completion Reward ---- After you've cleared The Goblin Underworld: Layer 100, discovered [King|[Vengeful Lord Goblin King]] LVL: 150 yourself and defeated it, go to The Goblin Underworld: Layer ??? to get a special reward. Queen Lucie (S Rare) ×1 *Layer 51 and deeper will be unlocked after the start of the second half of the event. Event-exclusive Cards ---- These cards can only be acquired during Stampede of the Goblins. *Spartacus *Goblin King *Queen Lucie Category:Events